


Just a Push Away (Benny x Reader) oneshot

by Dalish_rouge_archer



Category: In the Heights
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Usnavi being a good brother, finally telling fellings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalish_rouge_archer/pseuds/Dalish_rouge_archer
Summary: In this story, the reader is Usnavi's twin sister who is a first-grade teacher who Benny has had a crush on since they were kids. ( so they are kind of taking Nina's place) after the reader is pushed by her brother to tell Benny how she feels and Benny is pushed by Sonny Fluff ensues.  This one got a bit long but I had so much fun writing it, Benny needs love because he is a precious cinnamon roll just like his best friend.
Relationships: Benny & Usnavi (In the Heights), Benny (in the heights) / reader, Usnavi/Reader (In the Heights)
Kudos: 1





	Just a Push Away (Benny x Reader) oneshot

It was another scorcher in the heights as Benny was making his way to the bodega for his morning supply run. As he got closer he could hear two people talking loudly, instantly recognized them it was his best friend Usnavi and his twin sister (Y/N). Benny smiled as he saw the two, while Usnavi ran the bodega, (Y/N) was a 1st-grade teacher at one of the local elementary schools. “Navi you need to let me help out with the bills for the bodega, it would be my way of paying you back for putting me through college to become a teacher.” (Y/N) said annoyed with her brother. “No (Y/N/N)! You already pay the rent for the apartment plus all the bills for it.” Usnavi groaned, looking up to see Benny. “Can you please talk some sense into her... Please I swear she only listens to you..” he said walking back into the small store. 

“Why do you always do that to him, you know he’ll never let you sink your hard-earned cash into the store,” Benny said looking at a slightly defeated (Y/N). (Y/N) looked at Benny, “I do it because he gave up so much for me to go to school and I want to give it back to Navi 10 fold, plus he’s taking care of Sonny too.” she said with a sigh as she rested her forehead on Benny’s shoulder. “ Why are brothers so stubborn?” (Y/N) asked looking back up at Benny after a few moments noticing the slight blush on his cheeks. Benny would never tell Usnavi but he had, a crush on (Y/N) since they were kids, his best friend was so protective over his twin even more so as they got older and guys started hitting on her. He was brought back from his thoughts when (Y/N) gently touched his cheek. “Benny are you alright, you look a little flushed, come in the shop and cool down a bit before you head back to work and I’ll call Kevin and tell him that you are a bit overheated and will be a bit late for your shift.” (Y/N) whispered taking his hand and leading him inside having him sit at the small table in the corner, handing him a cold bottle of water. “Drink,” she said as she walked away to call Kevin. Benny rested his head in his hands. He always picked on Usnavi for never being able to ask out Vanessa let alone talk to her, but here he was so afraid to ask (Y/N) out to dinner or even a simple walk in the park. 

“You should ask my cousin out, she likes you, plus she could use some fun. Even during summer vacation, she is working and not even getting paid for it.” Sonny said pretending to fix the shelf near where Benny was sitting. “Usnavi may be blind to it, but I see the way she looks at you, the way she smiles after you leave from here. Dude, you’re the one who is starting to have no skills.” Sonny said. Benny let out a small laugh, the kid was right, (Y/N) worked non-stop even during the summer to make sure her students would have what they needed for the upcoming year. Sonny moved to the next row of shelves as (Y/N) came back to check on Benny. “Kevin said take your time he doesn’t want you passing out, he also said that you were lucky to have me taking care of you,” she said with a small smile as she felt his head then his cheek to see if he had cooled down any. Benny didn’t even notice himself leaning into her touch. 

Once (Y/N) was satisfied that Benny was alright, “Come on I got all the things you need for your morning supply run, ill walk with you to the cab company, I could use the space from Navi, he’s still mad at me from earlier.” she said holding out her hand to help him up. As they walked Benny and (Y/N) made small talk, just enjoying one another’s company. “ Hey, (Y/N) can I ask you something?” Benny asked stopping a few feet from the front door of the cab company. “Anything, ask away.” (Y/N) said cocking her head to the side a bit. “Why is it that I never see you out with any guys besides your brother or cousin?” he asked sticking his hands in his pockets looking at (Y/N). She let out a sigh, “Well, none of the guys on the block really do it for me, but there is this one guy I like, he is smart and motivated and really cute, and he’s always there when I need him the most.” (Y/N) said as she as hid behind her (H/L) hair trying to hide the blush that was spreading across her cheeks. Benny’s heart sank as she spoke, not realizing that she was talking about him. “Well, he’s a lucky guy, and if he hasn’t asked you out yet he’s an idiot,” he said with a defeated sigh as he looked down. “You dummy, I’m talking about you.”(Y/N) said cupping his face with her hands and kissing his lips gently, before resting her forehead against his. “How can someone so smart be so dumb.” she giggled. Benny let out a laugh, “Sonny said I should ask you out and tell you how I feel, but you beat me to telling feelings.” He said with a smile his hands finding (Y/N)’s waste before placing another kiss on her lips. “Navi was the one who told me to tell you how I felt, he said he couldn’t take the pining any more and that his best friend and sister deserved to be happy,” (Y/N) she said before hugging him, “I’ll come to get you after my shift, around 7... We can go out to dinner and go for a walk in the park.” Benny said reluctantly letting go of (Y/N) as he saw Kevin poking his head out the door of the cab company. (Y/N) waved with a smile. “See you at 7, love you, Benny,” she said giving him, one more quick kiss. 

As Benny walked into the dispatch he had a big smile on his face. “You look like you feel better, Ms. De La Vaga took good care of you I see, and that you two finally together,” Kevin said looking at the young man. “Yeah, we have a dinner date tonight,” Benny said fixing his tie. “Now get to work so you can get out of here on time,” Kevin said. (Y/N) walked into the bodega humming to herself happily. “Someone looks happy, guessing Benny made it to work safely, and maybe something else happened,” Usnavi said with a knowing smile. “I kissed him and I have a date tonight.” she said hugging her brother, “Thanks Navi for pushing me to tell him how I feel.” She whispered. “Anything for you (Y/N/N),” he said. “And Sonny thank you for talking to him, I’ll cover one of your shifts this week as a thank you!” (Y/N) said running to her younger cousin hugging him tightly. “Just call me cupid,” Sonny said with a smile.

(Y/N) headed to the salon to get her hair trimmed and talk to the girls about what she should wear. She skipped in and sat in a chair. “What’s got you so happy (Y/N)?” Vanessa asked as she ran a brush through (Y/N) hair. “I’ve got a date, with Benny tonight,” (Y/N) said with a bright smile. “oh, he finally told you, this is great! Do you know what you’re going to wear?” Vanessa asked. “Well, that’s the other reason I came here was for some help with an outfit and maybe makeup.” (Y/N) asked with a flush going over her cheeks. “We got you, girl what was your ideas for and outfit?” Dani asked with a smile sitting in the chair next to (Y/N). “V do you remember the green dress that I got last year for the club but I never wore it because I ended up having to go into school to work on paperwork.” (Y/N) said looking back at Vanessa. Oh yeah, the sexy green one, oh he will love that.” Venessa said with a smile, going to grab her makeup bag. “Let’s head to your place and we can do your hair and makeup and get you into that dress. (Y/N) nodded and headed to the apartment that she shared with Usnavi, Sonny, and Abuela. Once inside she went to her closet pulling out the dress, it was still in the bag from when she bought it. Venessa could tell how nervous her friend was, “Don’t worry that boy has loved you since you where kids, do you remember that bully you had when we were younger who all the sudden stopped bugging you, that was because Benny beat the shit out of him while Usnavi kept you busy, who do you think is the one who sends you the single rose to your classroom every year on valentines day and the daisies on your birthday.” Vanessa asked. “I always thought that it was Navi or Sonny and they suddenly got good at lying,” (Y/N) said with a giggle. By the time (Y/N) had showered and gotten ready it was almost 7, Vanessa said her goodbyes and head to go see Usnavi at the shop. 10 minutes later Abuela called up the stairs that Benny was at the door for (Y/N). “Oh look at you, so beautiful just like your mother was,” Abuela said as she gave (Y/N) a hug before she met Benny on the stoop. Benny’s jaw hit the ground when he saw (Y/N) causing her to laugh, “ Benny close your mouth or flies will fly in, and you look very handsome.” she said kissing his cheek to try to bring him back to earth. 

Benny smiled feeling the kiss, taking (Y/N)’s hand as they began to walk. “So I thought we could have a picnic and then go for a walk around the park and maybe watch the sunset,” he said leading (Y/N) to a quiet spot in the park under a larger oak tree where there was already a blanket set up and a basket waiting for them. (Y/N) caught a glimpse of Sonny and Graffiti Pete running off, knowing they helped set everything up. “I would love that, this is perfect Benny,” she said taking a seat on the blanket, Benny sat close to her opening the picnic basket praying that Sonny and Pete had packed something good, when he looked inside he found turkey sandwiches, grapes, chips, cookies and some cold bottles of Coke. (Y/N) leaned into Benny’s side as they ate, it really was perfect. “ I’ve wanted to do this for so long, just have it be you and me and no one else.” (Y/N) whispered as she snagged a cookie. Benny cupped (Y/N) face kissing her longer than their first time, it was perfect. When they finally broke apart he rested his forehead against her, “I’ve loved you for so long I’m still having a hard time believing that you’re here with me and that I can call you my girl. God, you are so beautiful.” Benny said pulling her closer to him.” Love you too.” (Y/N) said. After eating they walked around the park, the whole time Benny had his arm around (Y/N)’s waist, as the sun began to set they found a place by the river to sit and watch the sunset. Benny walked (Y/N) home, finding Usnavi sitting on the stoop with Sonny waiting for them. “So how was everything?” Usnavi asked. “It was perfect.” (Y/N) said with a smile. “Thanks, guys for helping me pull it off, and thank Pete too,” Benny said. “You staying the night?” Sonny asked with a smirk before getting smacked in the back of the head by Usnavi as he pulled him inside. Benny laughed and shook his head. “That kid is going to be the death of my brother one of these days, but I wouldn’t mind if you stayed, maybe we could cuddle and watch a movie.” (Y/N) said. “That would be perfect, and I don’t have work tomorrow so I’m all yours if you’ll have me,” Benny whispered as they walked upstairs quietly so as not to wake Abuela. “I’ll always want you around,” she whispered back, and with that cuddles, kisses, and movies began.


End file.
